Many systems use human speech input to provide certain functions and benefits. For example, cellular and other telephone systems pick up a user's voice to provide it to a remote end of a conversation pair, and virtual personal assistants are increasingly capable of accepting user voice input, e.g., with associated speech-to-text or other voice recognition systems. Speech recognition is also used in personal communications (e.g., simple messaging, text messaging systems) and in dictation systems and software. Additionally, transportation and automotive environments may have integral audio and communications functions that may accept user voice as an input for similar or additional functions. Many such applications and environments include noise sources that reduce the quality of an audio signal intended to contain a user's speech or voice.